


She's Got Me Dancin'

by jkateel



Series: Dancing 'Verse [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver needs to learn how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Got Me Dancin'

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a 'verse, even though I'm not sure what time period it's set in, etc. This immediately follows "Hips Don't Lie" in this 'verse.

Carver knew what he was risking when he came before his brother and grunted, “I need you to teach me how to dance.”

His brother looked at him for a long time — thinking over the best way to make fun of him, no doubt — and Carver managed not to fidget or threaten bodily harm. Finally, his brother narrowed his eyes, and asked a simple, “why.”

_Because Bethany isn’t here and I’m stuck with you_ ,  almost slipped out of Carver’s mouth. But, he refrained, and also managed not to snap  _none of your business_ or  _for the Maker’s sake, just teach me_ or simply walk away without another word and teach himself. Carver had thought this over, knowing that perhaps, if he was upfront and honest, Garrett might acquiesce. (He doubted it though.)

“You taught Merrill how to dance part of the Antivan salsa,” he said, without grinding his teeth. He couldn’t meet his brother’s eyes, but he did see him shift in place with a soft huff. “I would like to teach her the rest, but I don’t remember it.”

Carver could feel his brother’s eyes boring into him again, and heard him silently laugh his ass off too. He could already hear what Garrett would say next: “You know, Father did say it would come in handy one day,” or “who do I look like, Mother?” or thousands of other things all in an effort to make as much fun of his little brother as possible.

“I’m impressed,” Garrett said instead. 

Carver looked at him in surprise. His brother smirked. “You _asked_ me to teach you to dance. And you managed to ask me to teach you without biting your tongue and storming off, or cursing me out. Little Brother, are you finally growing up?”

Carver twitched; felt his cheeks heat up. But he swallowed his _“are you going to teach me or not?”_ and settled for glaring at his brother. Garrett’s smirk grew into a grin, but then he pushed off his chair and clapped his hands once.

“Alright, we’re going to have to start with the basics — I have to make sure you know the woman's set of steps too,” Garrett muttered, and then grinned. Evilly. “Hang on, I have to go find you some heels.”

It didn’t occur to Carver what his brother actually said until he walked off. “What?!” Carver shouted, and gave chase.


End file.
